Neji finds out the truth
by nature is the future
Summary: Whats if a secret that could change neji's life forever was kept from him since his birth?  explains who neji's mother was and what if there was a level beyond byakugan? ino x neji
1. The birth of hyuga neji

Neji finds out the truth

Hey guys this is my 2nd story on fanfiction my first did not get many reviews but I was in the 6th grade

what did I expect? So now that I am almost a 7th grader ( yay) I bring you this story about neji finding out a secret about his mother that was kept from him since birth.

Disclaimer I do not own naruto at all I am 12.

21 years ago... " lisa its a boy." lisa hyuga had given birth to her child after 8 ½ months

pregnant with it, Hizashi looked down at his child and

then at the love of his life lisa, he spoke with tears in his eyes of nothing but happiness

" what should we name the boy?" lisa just stared at her beautiful boy who was currently

crying but once she said " Hizashi his name shall be Neji hyuga, he will be the

strongest hyuga to have ever lived just as the prophecy said." the prophecy lisa spoke

about was none other than the legendary prophecy that the first ever hyuga said,

" one day a child will be born and he will be even stronger than I ever will be, the child will

be conceived by 1st born girl and a 2nd born boy

( the whole head and branch this is what I mean by that) he shall be the one

hyuga who can master the Byakugan to the next level." The elder hyuga said with anger

in his voice " a child from a head and a pathetic branch member is not going to be

allowed the child must given the branch symbol at the right age, even if you lisa are of the

highest of our family your child will not be a head member but thanks to you choosing

a branch member like Hizashi." as much as lisa did not want to let that statement affect

her she was extremely angry as the elder she said " elder! You have no right to say things

like that he is a hyuga just like me and you." the elder looked disgusted to be told he is the

same as a branch member. Lisa continued defending her childs father " hizashi is just as strong if not stronger

than hiashi yet you stand there saying he is pathetic, elder you should leave me and my family alone, I refuse to

let my child get the curse mark, he is the chosen hyuga." The elder simply laughed in a evil way " this child

the chosen one? Haha being with a branch member has made you a fool lisa, this child is never going to amount

to nothing but a branch member who will protect and die for us." hizashi sat there the whole time taking

the verbal assault but once he said that he activated his Byakugan and looked ready to attack when the door

was pushed open with force he looked that way and saw two anbu hyuga members with his brother hiashi.

Hiashi when he first looked inside the room he noticed lisa holding a infant, in that moment he felt like

the news he was about to give was at the worst moment possible for his brother and said this with pain

in his voice " lisa you have to leave the village immediately the rebel hyuga have entered the village and they

want the head mistress of our clan, you know how they are they will stop at nothing to get what

they want lisa I know your a head member but this must be done in order to avoid a massacre of our people by

the rebels, the 3rd hokage as already approved of you handing your self over to them. Hizashi looked at his

brother as if he had lost his mind, " brother! How could we just hand over lisa like that? Shes a head

member stronger than the both of us! No if I have to I will fight the rebels." hiashi simply activated the curse

mark on his brother, he watched as his brother fell to his knees in pain, hiashi did not want to do this but

his brother would understand once he was explained in details what was going to happen to lisa. Lisa stood up

with her child in her hands, she hardly had enough strength to stand but she had to stop this somehow. " hiashi

I will do what must be done but in one condition, neji and hiashi will be safe and neji when he turns 21 years

old,

he shall be sent to me is that understood or else help me god I will come here and get him myself" Hiashi knew

better than to try to fight lisa, she was considered the strongest hyuga of her generation. " hiashi please let me

talk to hizashi in private. Lisa knew very well that the rebel hyuga's were much stronger than everyone but

maybe the sanin and the 3rd hokage, she also knew what the rebels wanted from her. All of the other people

who were in the room but hizashi and lisa stayed in the room. Hizashi stood up and felt dizzy but faced lisa with

tears in his eyes he had heard most of what she said while he was almost killed by his own brother" hizashi I

know you dont want this... but it

must be done in order to protect our clan, I have a plan and it goes like this...

hizashi I will always love you forever and ever, I want you to raise neji make sure he grows up to be

as happy as we did when we were kids, and make sure he..." lisa was crying so hard because she had known this

day was coming but she did not expect it the same day her child was born. " make sure that he never finds

out about who I am and what happened today, when I see him at age 21 he will understand, oh hizashi

I hope evereything works out, I love you so much here take neji" at this point both hizashi and lisa were crying

hard and then hizashi while holding neji kissed lisa one last time...

Neji Hyuga stared up at the blue skies and saw two bids flying around each other, seeing this made him wonder

if his father and mother ever were happy together or was he just a mistake. " well its almost 8am time to go

pick up ino then head out to train her" neji had already woken up at 5 am to go train by himself for 4 hours

he noticed while waking up his calender showed that his birthday was two days away, he thought to himself

" another birthday your not here dad and I know I never knew much of you mom but I wish you

guy could have been here for my birthdays..."

hey guys look just to clear certain things, the first hyuga never ever started the main and branch family member thing, the elder who was his grandson created that system in order to bring balance and respect to his clan. Also the rebel clan members are the hyugas who did not want to be apart of the elders system to they left the clan.


	2. neji's friends

Neji finds out the truth chapter 2.

hello guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter, school is about to start soon =x, well enjoy this chapter

disclaimer I do not own naruto I am 12.

…... As neji headed from the backyard of the hyuga branch house he noticed as sazi hyuga

a 37 year old main branch member was giving neji dirty looks , neji simply ignored it and walked out

of the household. As neji stepped out of the huge hyuga compound he noticed hinata taking care

of some flowers outside of the compound. " Goodmorning Hinata" neji always was polite to his younger

cousin and everyone because thats how he was raised. Hinata and Hanabi on the other hand he wont

admit it but he cared for them like sisiters, whenever he could he would help train Hinata or Hanabi. "

morning neji nii-san how was training ?" neji smiled and said "it went well, but I must go pick up

ino in order to train some more." Hinata always loved getting stronger and becoming a better ninja but

ever since the war vs madara was over, she noticed how much harder if possible neji trains. Neji sleeps 6

hours a day on his days off from missions and trains 16 hours a day, to hinata it seemed almost un real

till one day she actually went with him but she ended up falling asleep while hanabi and neji trained.

Today was neji's day off, hinata wished he would spend more time with her but she knows why he

try's to push himself harder than ever, its because during the war he had to sit in the sidelines while

naruto and saskue defeated madara. " well hinata I must get going enjoy the rest of your day and say

hello to naruto for me" hinata blushed at that till this day she could not believe her and naruto were

together after all the years of her being so shy with him. " you enjoy your self too neji and I will, also tell

ino to come over tomorrow for dinner." neji walked off...

As neji was walking threw the village he really thought about his mother, who was she? He once asked

uncle and his uncle told him he did not know his mother. Neji was very disappointed to hear this but

there was nothing he could do unless he was talked to the elders which he never does, because all they

do is ignore him. Neji noticed a hyuga women he had never seen before in his life in a cafe, he went to get

a closer look but she was gun, neji though to himself " well that was weird I had never seen that

girl ever, but she was defiantly a hyuga." neji picked up some coffee and went on his way to the

Yamanaka house... Neji knocked on the Yamanaka household door twice as he was taught as a child

and waited for a answer. " who is it" ino's father opened the door and saw neji " ahh neji here to pick up

ino, well she is actually in the shower but she will be out right away" neji simply nodded. " neji boy

do you want to wait in here?" " Alright mr. Yamanaka thank you for letting me in" " neji please stop

calling me mr. Yamanka just call me inoichi." "alright I mean inoichi" neji sat down on the

couch and started to look at the pictures on the wall many of ino, and others of her and . He

noticed one picture right away it was the picture of konaha 12 after they had gotten saskue back when

they won the war. He looked at where he was in the picture and noticed as he was next to ino well err

ino was behind him on his back hugging his neck, there was no denying it neji had a big smile for the.

"The war... " neji thought about the war and how pathetic he was during the war, he had gotten hurt on

the first week against madaras army. He was the one who managed to defeat kabuto but somehow

he felt soo weak when he saw naruto and saskue defeating madara while he just watched. " its been 3

years since the war but it feels like it was last week" ino stepped out the bathroom fully ready to take on

neji's training for the 1000th time. " neji goodmorning I am sorry if we are running a little bit late

because of me" neji saw that ino was wearing the new outfit neji had gotten her a few weeks ago, she

looked great just as he... " why the hell am I thinking of her like that, snap out of it neji"

" goodmorning ino its alright I brought you coffee" ino smiled and took the coffee from neji's hand

slightly touching neji's fingers, " ah crap I am probably blushing now" " thank you neji I needed this

pretty badly" neji simply said "hn" after 2 and a half years of training with neji she knew what his

"hn's" meant. She also could not help but me amazed at how much stronger she was now than she was

2 and a half years ago, her hand to hand combat is nearly perfect, no where near as good as neji's but It

was better than most ninjas. mr. Yamanaka walked into the living room, " hey ino would you mind

picking up some grocery's for me when you come home?" ino looked up and said " sure dad, usual

stuff?" " yea hunny you know heres the money" ino took the money with her free hand and put it in her

pouch. " well you two enjoy your training, try not to hurt my kid again neji" neji nodded and ino gave her

father a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. " well neji that coffee sure woke me up, so lets get going to

training grounds" neji " lets go"...

neji and ino arrived at the training grounds at about 8:25 am. Neji simply sat there and did a few

stretches while ino did all of her stretches, " neji how is it that you train so much but dont seem to get

tired ever? What are you the next naruto" neji chuckled at the joke, " the reason I dont get as tired as

you is because I trained my body to withstand hours and hours of abuse." As ino was done with all her

stretches she got up and ran straight to neji ready to attack... 5 hours later, " enough for

today ino, that was very g:ood" " wooo its over thank god" ino collapsed on the floor next to a tre, neji

could have sworn he saw somebody watching him but he could not find him/her with his Byakugan. It

was strange but neji was not letting his guard down... " ino did you sense anyone else here in the

training grounds? Ino without looking at neji answered " ehh not really why do you ask?" neji looked up

saw two birds flying happily together. " nothing lets go get something to eat"...

"neji you have grown so much my son, and you have become so strong, I am so proud of you

neji" thought someone to themselves, the person in the shadows knew to stay in the blind spot of neji so

he could not find her. As for the girl she had hidden all of her chakara before even stepping foot in

training grounds" she watched as neji and the girl he was left the training grounds. " I will be back neji

for you, hizashi our son has become a man...

chapter two, well guys that took everything out of me, I know its not making much sense but in time

I really hope it makes sense to you guys please review! thank you for reading


	3. neji shows love?

Neji finds out the truth chapter 3

Well I read some of the reviews all of them helped, so thank you for taking your time to review and

read my story guys. I will try harder to make less errors but I cant promise it will be perfect. Enjoy this chapter readers! Oh by the way neji is a bit out of character in this chapter so sorry!

Disclaimer : I am 12 I don't own Naruto.

Neji and Ino walked towards the Ramen shop in silence, she sensed that something was troubling Neji so she asked " Neji is something wrong? " Neji sighed and spoke " No nothing is wrong I just feel like someone is following us but I cant see him or sense him"

Ino looked over at Neji and said " look we are in the village, it could be one of your fan girls or something, it cant be a enemy"

Neji knew very well the chances of an enemy getting into to the village without being noticed were slim to none so he let it go and noticed Tenten walking out of the Ramen shop. " hey Neji! "

Neji smiled and said " hello Tenten " " Hai Ino, you guys just came back from training?"

Ino answered " yea Neji felt that it was necessary to train on his one day off "

Tenten knew better than anyone that Neji loved training and if he could he would do it all day and night and get no sleep. She looked over at Neji and just how much he had changed over the years from the jerk to this sweet yet very serious gentlemen. Neji spoke " Tenten knows it is necessary to train when one is given free time, that reminds me Tenten did you master your new technique yet? " Neji noticed as her smile faded and turned into a frown " no sadly I can't seem to get perfect control of it just yet, I actually hurt lee practicing it" Tenten looked down after she said that. If there was one thing Neji could not stand it was his best friend being upset, " Tenten he is fine so no need to get upset about that, as for your technique whenever I get another day off lets go practice it " Neji truly loved helping people, he wondered if his mother loved helping people? Tenten seemed almost immediately smiled " yay, cant wait Neji, well I have to get going I have to head out to meet up with lee we have a mission " for some reason neji felt like hugging his best friend so he did just that. Tenten was shocked Neji never showed this much love to anyone in public. " you take care of yourself and lee alright? Come back soon so we can hangout on my birthday " Tenten at first did not hug back till she herd that " of course I can take care of Lee and as for me I had a amazing sparing partner I don't think you have to worry about me, its just a b ranked mission after all." Ino watched as the two best friends shared a moment, she always knew Tenten held a special place in Neji's heart that no one could replace. Neji smiled and let go on Tenten but not before placing a kiss on her forehead and saying " Good luck on the mission, try to come back in one piece. Tenten loved when Neji showed his love like this, " of course I will be back big brother love you Neji see you on your birthday, Ino take care of yourself and keep our boy here happy like you always do" she said that then winked. At that Ino blushed and found her shoes very interesting, Neji also was blushing but looked directly and said " hn" at that Tenten took it as your sign to get going so she gave Ino a quick hug and walked off to meet up with Lee. Neji and Ino walked into the ramen shop and sat down. " Neji-kun and Ino-san what may I get you two? "...

Neji and Ino ate in silence other than a occasional few words. Ino could not finish her bowl she was stuffed, she gave the plate to the ramen shop girl and said " well I am full how about you Neji? " Neji responded with his trademark " hn". Neji felt a energy that seemed so familiar he spun around which startled Ino a bit. What he saw was a women with a formal dress but what caught his attention right away was her eyes she was a hyuga. Right when he was going to stand up the mysterious girl disappeared. Neji could not figure it out he paid the girl and walked leaving Ino trying to figure out if she had done something wrong to make Neji leave the shop so fast. " keep the change " and she walked out of the ramen shop to find Neji looking around for something or someone. In Neji's mind " who was that, I had never seen her before but her chakra seemed too familiar". Neji activated his byakugan and searched the entire village for her energy he thought to himself "she has disappeared from the entire village how is that even possible maybe if I look a bit outside of the village I can find her" just as Neji predicated he did not find her... Ino caught Neji's attention by whacking him in the head she said " you jerk you just walked out and scared me what are you doing? " Neji then closed his eyes and opened then to see his eyes were back to normal. Neji sighed and said " nothing lets get you home Ino"

well I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter but please review also if you could help me find a beta reader to help me with this story! Thank you in advance


	4. Neji acting strange?

Neji finds out the truth chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews! Without you guys I would not have the drive to continue this story, enjoy this chapter guys! Again sorry for the late update blame it on writers block!

Disclaimer : I am 12 I don't own Naruto.

Neji and Ino walked side by side, Ino noticed how quiet Neji had been since that weird moment

in the ramen shop. Ino stopped Neji just a few blocks from her house " Neji whats wrong? Your never this silent with me " Neji looked down at Ino and grabbed her hands to Ino's surprise " Ino nothing is wrong I just have a lot on my mind. " Neji really did have a lot on his mind first that hyuga girl he saw just stayed on his mind and he continued to sense as if someone was following

him the entire time since him and ino had left the training grounds. Thoughts raced threw Neji's head " who was that girl? Why was her energy so familiar and why could he not figure out what or who was following him or even see him or her." Ino noticed that Neji did not let go of her hands at that she blushed like a tomato, " Neji you know its better to let things out than keep them inside I have told you that many times." Neji noticed that he was still holding her hands so he let go of her then he did something that was so random. Ino heart completely stopped Neji had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Ino was too shocked to do anything but just stand there awkwardly enjoying this moment first Tenten now Ino? Something was going on with Neji but Ino did not dare ruin this moment by asking him why. Neji whispered in her ears " Ino just above that tree at 2 o clock someone is watching us, I want you to act normal and don't make any sudden movements." Ino was slightly disappointed that this hug was just so he could whisper to her, but then her ninja instincts kicked in, she blinked and Neji was gone. She looked over to tree to see Neji just standing there. Neji was mind boggled he saw someone here and just like this that person was gone, Ino jumped up to the tree and asked " what in the world just happened?" Neji could not understand it at all maybe his eyes were failing him because he had not been resting properly." He answered Ino " I know I saw somebody here I saw them, this does not make sense at all." Ino and Neji hopped off the tree. Ino started to worry for Neji first he says someone is following and watching him now he sees the person and nobody is there, maybe neji is losing his skills? "No way" thought Ino.

Neji walked Ino to her house and stood outside of her door. " Well Neji I think you should go home and get some sleep because you need it tomorrow you have that mission tomorrow Neji." Ino looked straight at Neji and thought to her self " dam those eyes are just so gorgeous" Neji spoke to Ino while he looked up at the moon " Goodbye Ino goodnight" Neji left almost completely ignoring everything Ino had said. Ino stood there and shouted " Goodnight to you too asshole!"

As Neji was walking home he saw a good friend of his Naruto and by the looks of it he had just came back from a mission. " HAIIII NEJI!" Naruto was always hyper no matter what time of the day it was. Neji simply replied back by saying " Naruto do you ever think about the people who are trying to sleep in the village?" Naruto laughed and said " Neji I am sure I was not that loud to wake someone up" after naruto said that a old lady from her window screamed " NARUTO STOP YELLING AND GO HOME!" Naruto looked up and left running while screaming " byeee neji I got to go!" Neji smiled and thought " naruto will never change ever"

As Neji reached the hyuga home he noticed sazi hyuga standing outside the main house again giving Neji dirty looks, but this time Neji did not ignore it " Got something to say Sazi? " A lot had changed since Neji was a kid, he had grown to be as strong or stronger than the entire clan Sazi knew that and hated that the strongest hyuga was a branch member it ticked Sazi off to the point that he wanted to fight the boy but he knew it would be a death for him. " keep on walking Neji no need to talk to me" Neji hated when main branch members spoke down to him it sparked a old hatred for them. Neji noticed that his uncle had stepped out next to Sazi. " Hello Neji I hope your training went well" Neji replied with a casual " hn" and went into the branch house. As he passed threw the rooms in the branch house he said hello to fellow hyugas who actually treated him with respect and almost fear? Neji opened his door got spare clothes and went to take a shower to wash away the day off...

20 minutes later Neji stepped out of the bathroom and was walked down to his room when he noticed Hanabi Hyuga running towards him and she stopped " Neji tomorrow can we go train early? " Hanabi loved training with neji it ment she would be pushed to her limits so she could become even stronger than she was. Neji frowned and spoke" I am sorry Hanabi I have a mission tomorrow but once I come back I promise to get you and go train is that a deal? " Hanabi was upset but knew Neji always kept his promises like Hinatas boyfriend Naruto. " Alright Neji well goodnight I guess goodbye" Hanabi walked away after she bowed to which Neji bowed back and entered his room to find the same girl he saw outside the ramen shop on his bed...

DUN DUN DUN hope you guys enjoyed the story I am sorry if its not good enough for your reading standards but I just feel the need to write this story since almost every Neji story makes him seem out to be so average when he has been told to have the most talent in the hyuga family. Please review and I am looking for a beta reader so send me a message if you are willing to help thanks!


	5. Lisa hyuga makes neji pick

I first of all would like to say I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I am in the middle of moving to another state miles away from home /3, so please enjoy this chapter and review it! Btw your reviews make me so happy I actually showed my mom the reviews she is very proud of my work and I will be proud when I see more reviews!

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Neji stood still because on his bed sitting down was the same women he had been sensing all day and even saw her a few times but thought his mind was playing tricks on him. As a ninja neji's first reaction was to attack this intruder but for some odd reason he could not. Neji spoke " Who are you and why have you been following me all day? " Neji glared with very cold eyes at the strange women, then she stood up and took a step forward but Neji immediately got into stance to attack and activated his byakugan ready for a all out battle in his room and noticed the girl did not stop walking towards him so he took action and tried to hit her with his palm which only failed since she caught his hand and that shocked Neji because his speed was almost as fast if not faster than naruto. So Neji tried to free his hand to no avail, then he tried to hit her with kick but she did something, which made Neji completely stop. Lisa Hyuga for the first time in over 20 years was holding her son, the boy she thought about every single living moment of her life. Neji was shocked confused and awkwardly being hugged by someone he did not know so he started his rotation but it did not work. Lisa let go on Neji and spoke " Neji you want to know who I am? Well did your father Hizashi ever tell you about your mother?" That question got Neji's attention right away and he answered her " how do you know my fathers name? My mother? I never was told about her but my father told me she died at birth" Lisa sighed and told her what's she's been dying to say since she laid eyes on him " Neji your mother is alive and she is right in front of you" after she said that Neji's mind for the first time in his entire life shut down, he then noticed she took out a picture of this women holding a baby and his father looking extremely happy…..

Neji could not believe this after almost 21 years of thinking his mother had died at birth she was actually alive then the thought hit him and made him furious " WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND DAD?" Lisa knew this was coming sooner or later so she explained her story to Neji..(Guys I am so sorry but this part will be left out for future chapters )

Neji truly was shocked everything he thought was the truth was actually a lie, his mother had made it clear to him by explaining him how the Hyuga clan sent Lisa away because she was being hunted by another group of Hyuga's who were less formal and more reckless. That's so like the head family they did not want any trouble so they send away one of there best, Neji was mad but also extremely happy because he had a mother. The thought that he had his mother made him want to just talk to Lisa for hours and hours because he wanted to know as much as be could plus his mothers voice was soothing and made him feel safe. Then there was the anger he felt towards the main family, his mother's stories brought back a hatred he had buried years ago for his family, especially his elders. Lisa knew her son looked angry not at her but at the Hyuga clan. So she did what any mother would do she hugged her son as tight as she could. Neji had not cried since his father had died and for the first time in too many years he let it all out he cried his eyes out while he was in his mothers arms.

Neji eventually stopped crying after a few minutes because he is Hyuga Neji, Lisa looked around her sons room then ordered Neji to pack as much as he needed to leave" Neji I want you to pack up everything that you truly need, I am taking you with me like I should have 20 years ago. I know you love this village but you need to train with me and get away from this cursed family." Neji without a doubt was having an inner battle it was either stay here with the friends and village he loved or go with his mother to train with her to possibly become the strongest Hyuga ever. Neji thought about his best friend tenten how would she handle this news? How would any of the Konaha 12 handle it? How would the village handle it? How would Ino handle it.. Neji eventually came to a decision and looked at his mother and said " lets go"…...

WOW Neji is going to train with his mother to possibly achieve what no Hyuga has ever achieved. Well guys review please but I need help could you guys possibly in your reviews pick weather you want to see this become a neji/tenten or stick to ino/neji?


	6. the betrayal

Well guys the last chapter sucked big time, so this one I am going to put a all out effort into it! Hope you enjoy it. The reviews make me so happy 3 the story might just be a nejixino ;) or will it be a nejixtenten?

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

As Neji opened his door and walked out of his room for the very last time. Lisa was right behind her son she knew that Neji was troubled but this was the right choice it would all work out in the end, that's what she kept telling herself. As they both stepped out of the branch house they noticed none other than Hiashi Hyuga standing with a few other Hyuga's. Neji looked right at his uncle and gave him the coldest look he could give. Lisa summed everything up and noticed she was surrounded by other ninjas, " it seems someone does not want to keep there part of our deal is that right hiashi? " said Lisa. Hiashi looked at Neji then at Lisa and said " Lisa before you make a big mistake let the boy live his own life and stay here where he belongs, I warn you my brother may have loved you and at one point I actually found myself found of you but now if you try to take my precious nephew I will stop at nothing to finish you here" Hiashi got into a fighting stance, he knew his chances of beating Lisa were high because he had so much back up. Hiashi took one step towards Lisa but came to halt when Neji stood in front of him staring right into his eyes.

Lisa was amazed her son was actually very very fast she looked at the ninjas around her then at her top speed she used her snow style snowball jutsu to attack the ninjas that were behind her. The ninjas behind her did not have time to react then were hit with her jutsu but noticed they could not move. Lisa smirked then said " my snow style jutsu freezes the entire body once it hits the target, you have a few minutes till your brain will completely…." She was interrupted by all the Hyuga's who were behind Hiashi started to try to attack her so she quickly reacted and one by one in a blink of an eye she hit every single one of them with her wind style palm attack which sent them all flying across the village, Lisa did not want to cause this muck ruckus so she had to get Neji and leave right away before anbu and others came so she ran to the few other ninjas who frozen in fear because they had herd the rumors that once there was a Hyuga who could use wind and snow style attacks, but they did not expect that person to be a girl and to me this strong. Lisa hit the last of them with her very own version of the 64 palm, she always did enjoy preforming this attack because her version of the 64 palm attack which with each strike of her palms not only did it close off there charka but it took the chakra that was closed off. Her 64 palms were perfected that even the first Hyuga would have bowed down to her. Lisa cleared the area of any others who were in the way then noticed that Neji and Hiashi had yet to move.

Neji stared his uncle right in the eyes and all he could feel was anger and hatred burning inside of him, then his uncle said something that made Neji snap " Neji would your father want you to do this? He gave his life for you son why would you throw your life away to be with that fool" Neji lost all compassion for his family right then and there and activated his byakugan and hit his uncle as hard as he could right in the stomach. Hiashi did not see Neji even move when he felt tremendous pain in his belly then he coughed some blood up and held his stomach. Neji looked down and then kicked his uncle with three quick kicks and sent his uncle right into the garden Hinata had been working on. Hiashi had no choice he would have to kill his nephew so he activated the family curse and saw Neji fall on his knees while he clutched his head in pain. Lisa ran as fast as she could to hiashi and hit him with one of her wind attacks to which hiashi blocked with a rotation, she looked at her son and saw how much pain he was in. She could stand this she activated her byakugan and that's when hiashi knew he was dead, so he activated his byakugan and even if him trying to fight Lisa while she was using her byakugan was useless he had to try. Lisa with such amazing speed hit took her sword out of and slashed hiashi right on his chest, she knew he was done so she ran to her son Neji. Hiashi knew this was going to be his last moments on this planet so struggling he looked at Lisa while she clutched his nephew in her arms. Lisa could not let he son die like this so she did a seal and put her palm on Neji's forehead and slowly the cursed seal was gone. Neji passed out from the pain because getting rid of the curse put him threw 10x the pain of him getting the curse. Lisa picked her son up and noticed dozens on ninjas and other Hyuga's coming toward the battle zone so she ran towards hiashi looked down and to hiashi surprise she healed him and with one punch knocked him out…

Ino was jumping from building to building as fast as she could because she had been ordered to go to the Hyuga mansion because there was supposedly an invader; she was worried for her Neji. She then got to the Hyuga mansion and jumped down to were smoke was coming from and was shocked to find the head Hyuga on the floor while some girl who was holding someone stood over him then she healed him. But that was not what made Ino go full speed it was what she did after she healed him, the unknown women had punched hiashi and she ran away. Ino then noticed the face of who she was holding it was Neji… Ino then abandoned her mission and ran after the women who was kidnapping Neji, " dam it Neji hang on I will get you back no matter what, dammit this girl is so fast" Ino while chasing the kidnapper had noticed they had left the village and were now in the forest. Ino then was forced to stop to avoid getting her head knocked off by the kidnapper. Ino then noticed that the kidnapper was a women and she was a Hyuga. So got into a fighting stance and said "you're not going any where with Neji you traitor, how could you do that to your own family you are a Hyuga as I can see from you eyes unless you stole those like your trying to steal Neji from me" Lisa was fed up with people getting in her way so said one thing before attacking Ino " Neji is not being kidnapped he had chosen to come with us now you for some reason care dearly about Neji so I wont kill you but I cant allow you to follow me" Ino tried to use open of seals but never got to because she was knocked out cold and was caught by Lisa's free arm. Lisa put the blonde ninja down on a tree branch then at full speed ran towards where she had to go.

Back in konaha…..

Hinata and hanabi were crying because what there father had just told them, Hanabi kept repeating it over and over in her head " Neji has betrayed our family and village " she could not believe it her biggest hero had betrayed everything and everyone. He was basically her big brother who she could always count on for anything but now he was gone. Hinata who was being held by naruto was crying her eyes out, just a few hours ago he was happy and loving and now what? He betrayed our village and left. Naruto could not understand why in the world had Neji betrayed the village " dam it that idiot, he had everything going great for him Hinata I promise you I will get that stuck up jerk back"

The rest of konaha were angry sad and some did not care much but everyone knew one thing and that was konaha had just lost one of there very best ninjas…..

Well guys I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and continue reading because I will not stop updating as long as I have people who want more chapters. Okay so I just wanted to make it clear that everyone in the village thinks neji's betrayed them because hiashi told them he attacked him and left him to die but that was to cover his family's pride. Well till next time guys! Love and peace.


	7. Tenten and lee get back, and a new Neji?

It seems people think lisa Hyuga is a badchick =D, well readers hope you really enjoy this chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Ino was awoken to the sound of someone's voice saying, " Are you okay miss Ino san?" Ino opened her eyes and felt kind of dizzy then she remembered " NEJI" Ino stood up right away but was stopped by whoever this was. " Ino he is long gone, what happened to you? Did Neji do this? " Ino clutched her head and became angry that this person thought Neji could actually harm her, " you idiot of course Neji would never do this to me it was the person who kidnaped him who knocked me out" Ino then noticed that the ninja who had found her was actually Genma and two anbu ninjas. Genma looked confused so Ino asked, " what happened Genma?" Genma did not want to be the one to tell the girl that one of her friends had actually betrayed the village but he had to " Ino Neji was not kidnapped he attacked a lot of our very own men and even his family, he betrayed konaha Ino. He is from now on a missing nin" Ino did not believe a thing that was coming out of his mouth Neji loved his village and the people in it too much to betray and turn his back on the village " why are you lying Neji would not do that, he was seriously kidnapped I saw it with my own eyes! The kidnapped knocked me out!" Ino was mad that genma could tell but he wanted to believe that Neji had been kidnapped but the damage in the Hyuga mansion said otherwise. Genma sighed then put his hands on ino's shoulders but she would not have it she was too mad, " Ino hiashi and around 30 other ninjas have stated that Neji left with that strange women, he was not kidnapped hiashi has no reason to lie about his own nephew you may try to deny it all you want but in the end Neji is now your enemy and konahas" Ino did not want to believe it " no no no neji would not do that! He was kidnapped genma why don't you all think about it, Neji fought for this village in the war! He put his life on the line and fought for us! He would not betray us that easily" Ino slapped genma for saying these things that made Neji seem like a traitor, Genma gave up and told Ino "If you don't want to believe me why don't you go ask the rest on konaha, how about you ask the squad of anbu ninjas who were sent after Neji, Ino they are all in critical condition and you know who put them there? Neji did so stop denying it Ino, I am very sorry I thought Neji had a bright future here in konaha but he has chosen the dark road Ino" Ino could not take this so she ran as fast as her body would let her to the village to find the hokage. Genma stopped the two anbu members from going after her " let her go find out the truth, it really sucks that the Hyuga had that big enough of a impact on that girl that she refuses to believe that he could betray the village…

Ino was running and jumping as fast as she could to reach the village then she used her one of her mind jutsu to track down where the hokage was. " There! In the Hyuga mansion" so Ino at full speed went to the Hyuga mansion. When she got there she noticed just how bad the mansion actually looked then she spotted the hokage talking to hiashi. " NARUTO!" naruto looked up and saw Ino coming down and prepared himself to tell her whatever she needed to hear yea naruto was informed that Genma had told Ino but she refused to believe it. Ino landed right in front of naruto and asked one question " Is it true?" Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed a single bird flying alone then looked at Ino and said " Yes its true Neji betrayed the village Ino" Ino fell to the floor and broke down right in front of all those people and her friends. She was heart broken because Neji had actually done it he betrayed the village. She did not have to deny it if naruto said it with that much of a serious face its true. Sakura got out of saskues arms and ran to her best friend Ino and so did the rest of konaha 12 to try to comfort her…

A few hours later In a far away place Neji opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, it was a small room with only two beds and a desk which had a picture of him his mother and father. Neji then stood up and saw that His mother had walked in " mom can I ask you something? " Lisa sat on chair that was on the side of the bed and held her sons hands and said " of course sweetie ask away"

Neji asked what he just had to know " did you kill hiashi? " Neji looked at his mothers eyes and waited for the answer. After a few seconds she answered " no I did not kill him sweetie, I could not do that to your fathers own brother. Neji felt relived but also disappointed " Lisa when do we start training? " Neji had only two things that mattered anymore they were training and his mother. Lisa smiled and placed a kiss on her sons forehead and said " Right after we eat Neji I will show you everything I been taught and will show you your true powers. Neji smiled at his mom while she walked away back to what he guessed was cooking and thought about who he had left back "home" "no that is no longer my home, from now on my home is where my training and mother are" Neji got up and looked at his family picture " dad I will make you proud and will become the strongest Hyuga to have ever lived"

Tenten and lee had finished their mission and were walking into the gates of konaha when they were greeted by the two men at the gate, " Good to see you two back safe from your mission but the hokage told us to send you guys over to him once you came back" Tenten and lee gave each other a weird look but maybe naruto needed to show them or give them another mission because from the sound of the guys voice it seemed like it was urgent that they go see naruto. So tenten and lee said goodbye to the two men and went to the hokage's office, which had been rebuilt after the war. Tenten and lee walked up the stairs and noticed things seemed more hectic than usual but with naruto as hokage things were always hectic around here. Tenten knocked on the door and heard naruto say " come in" tenten opened the door and walked in with lee right behind her. Naruto looked up from his paper work and said " Lee, tenten I am glad your mission went well but there is something I have to tell you" naruto hesitated to say it but then he saw tentes face and thought about her friendship with Neji so she had to know. Naruto with pain in his voice said " Tenten lee I am so sorry but Neji is a missing nin, he left the village yesterday. He escaped with a strange women who has been to be a Hyuga" Naruto saw the transformation from a confused Tenten to a broken tenten; her eyes went from glowing with life to dull and sad. She could not believe it Neji her best friend had betrayed konaha for what? Some women? Tenten cried while lee held her but she could feel lees tears, they were both broken inside. Anyone who knew team Gai knew that Neji, Tenten and lee had a special bond they were the best well rounded team out of konaha 12. Tenten threw the sobs while still in Lee 'arms asked naruto " did you send anyone after him? " Naruto felt terrible not only did he lose one of his friends but watching all his friends brake down in two days really hurt naruto more than any attack naruto had been hit with. Naruto ran his hands threw his hair then answered Tenten " of course I did, I send a anbu squad but they failed. It seems Neji and the women he left with were far too powerful for the anbu" Tenten got up and out of lees arms and screamed at naruto " WHY DID YOU NOT GO GET HIM YOURSELF? YOUR MUCH MORE CAPBLE THAN THE ANBU HELL GIVE ME AND LEE A CHANCE TO GET HIM BACK" Lee also got his words in " Naruto I beg of you give us the mission to bring back our Neji, we wont fail because we know Neji better than anyone" Naruto nodded his head and said " Tenten and lee I have already planned a mission to bring back Neji, it will be a 6 man team and they will be You two, Hinata, Kiba and Kakashi. We also need to send a medic and since it would only make sense Ino will be tagging along. As hokage I am forced to beat some sense into Neji but as his friend, its my turn to beg please bring back Neji" Tenten even with tears blinding her could tell that ordering this mission actually put naruto threw a lot of stress but she could not understand " Why Neji why did you do this" Tenten cried more in lees arms while naruto watched and looked at the picture on his desk of konaha 12 after the war. He looked right at were Neji was " he looks so happy here in this picture with Ino on his back, Neji whatever you are doing I promised you I would change the Hyuga house rules for you but your gone now….."

Two years later…..

A man with a sword in his hands stood in the middle of a battlefield, it seems there was a small battle going on between two small villages. " Hey who the hell do you think you are get out of the way kid, wait are you on there side?" said a man who was from the small village who was on the left. The man in the middle smirked and said " You are all dead" the man who spoke up at first noticed when the mysterious boy in the middle look up at him and he saw his eyes they were pure white but had a green z looking symbol in them, that was the last thing the poor fool saw before he blinked and his life was over. Many men all panicked and tried to attack the strange boy in the middle but the boy took a stance then shouted " 640 palm" with movements that not even the most skilled eyes could have seen, all of the men fell on there knees. One man was not hit and he stood too shocked to move a single muscle he looked at the monster, which had killed every single man on the battlefield and asked in fear " whhhhhhhaat are you? Are you a demon? "

Hyuga Neji looked towards the one man he spared and said, " I am no monster but I want you to live the rest of your life knowing I spared your life because I want you to be a good man and no more stealing and killing is that clear to you? " The man got on his knees and said " thank you, thank you, thank you I will stop everything doing whatever you tell me to just spare my life, I promise to be a good man and live a fair life just like you are asking" Neji did his trademark "HN" and walked away but then noticed that the man who he had spared was running towards Neji with a sword in his hand, " I really wanted to spare your life but it seems your destiny is to die today" with one finger Neji hit him right in the heart and it stooped beating. Neji looked back at all of the bodies and felt no remorse for these thugs; they had killed many many innocent people just because they felt like it so it was his duty to end the killing. Neji did a hand seal and the ground slowly sucked in all of the bodies in. Neji looked to make sure no bodies were left and put his hood on and walked away. While Neji walked away from the battlefield, something that caught his eye, it was a ramen stand for some reason Neji could not stop looking at it and it brought back memories of people he had not thought about in over 2 years…

poor ino,tented and i just made Neji a bad guy? or did i? please review and continue reading this story. Love and peace.


	8. Neji has a flashback

Well guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter, now that school started its tempting not to update but I have a few fans that actually care about this story. So I will not stop updating!

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Naruto sat in his office enjoying some peace when Yamato barged in threw the door and said " naruto two villages have been completely destroyed " Naruto knew the peace would not last long so he sighed and asked Yamato " which two villages were destroyed Yamato? " Yamato answered naruto by saying " the two villages were Ashikakure the hidden hand/foot village and gufgakure no Sato the hidden village of among the tornados, all the ninjas of those villages can not be found and the intelligence squad supposedly has a witness saying one ninja is responsible for this." Naruto could not believe it one ninja could destroy two villages? Naruto knew both villages were corrupted and not very big but to destroy all those ninjas that's not something any ninja could do so naruto leaned back on his chair and thought for a minute then asked Yamato " did the witness know who the ninja was? "

Yamato frowned then said " the witness said the culprits moves were too quick to see and that he had long hair tied in a pony tail, that's all we got out of him" Naruto froze longhair in a pony tail and quick? What if it was Neji? Naruto then asked more questions " did the witness know the ninjas fighting style? " Yamato then said " No but he did say the ninja took almost every single ninja out in a few seconds but one. One ninja survived some how but ended up dead with one strike, naruto the only reason I bring this to you is because this killer might be Hyuga Neji " Naruto frowned and rubbed his eyes then said " I was thinking the same thing while you told me what the witness saw but we are not sure yet so don't assume things Yamato " Yamato was amazed at his former student even after all this time he still believed in Neji " typical naruto" Yamato said in his head. Naruto took out a map then said " Yamato I want to send out a team to investigate this case better because if indeed this leads to Neji then we can get him back at last" Naruto hoped that Neji had nothing to do with this case but at the same time hoped he could just find Neji and talk to him. Naruto knew the last mission to bring back was a failure they found nothing at all. Yamato nodded his head and walked towards the door and opened it but stooped and looked up and said " hokage as someone who was friends with Neji I want nothing more than to see him again back here but as a ninja of konaha he needs to be dealt with" Yamato walked out and the door closed. Naruto looked out at the view of konaha and thought about his village and Neji. If forced to what if Neji actually did try to attack konaha what would naruto do? Kill his wife's cousin, his friend. Naruto never thought he would be in this situation again after getting sasuke back….

Elsewhere in the village Ino was watering her garden, she finished and headed back home she wanted to rest a bit because this was her day off from missions. Ino then dropped something from her pockets she bent down to get it and picked it up then noticed what it was; it was neji's picture that she always carried with her everywhere she went. She picked it up and traced her fingers on the picture and a teardrop landed on the picture. Not a day had gone by since Neji had left that she did not think about him or how when they were given a mission to bring him back they came back all heartbroken and empty handed, they found nothing at all on Neji. After a few months everyone stopped talking about Neji as much but Ino was always picking up information that could maybe lead her back to her man. Ino whipped the tears in her eyes and headed home. When Ino got to her place she walked up the stairs and noticed someone was standing outside of her door waiting. Yamato stood in front of Inos house waiting for her when she came up the stairs Yamato waved hello. Ino was a bit confused so she waved then said " Hello Yamato came here for flower help or something? " Ino waited for Yamato to reply when she saw that he took a piece of paper out if his pockets and he handed the paper to Ino. The piece of paper read " Ino, Yamato and Kiba are here by given permission to go to the village of tornados to investigate the disappearance of all of there ninja" Ino looked up and asked, " when do we leave " Yamato sighed then said " Ino we leave right away but you have to know this, there was a witness to this attack and he said one ninja took everyone out, from what the witnesses described the ninja might be Hyuga Neji " Ino's eyes went wide from the shock could Neji really have killed two entire villages on his own? Ino then told Yamato to meet him in the entrance in 10 minutes. She walked in her house and slide down the door and cried because Neji her love might actually be a very bad person but she mostly cried because she never allowed herself to cry over Neji as much as before but how could she not? She missed him so much that it hurt badly…..

Many miles away from konaha Hyuga Neji entered Kurisutarugakure the village of crystal where he had been staying for a few weeks, he had kept a low profile while in the village like he always did wherever he was. Neji knew the real reason he and his mother were here was because the Hyuga rebels had set a date for there meeting. That meeting was going to be today, Neji knew this meeting was going to be about what they were planning to do about the Hyuga's in konaha. He opened his door to be greeted by his mother " Hello Neji how did the mission go" asked Lisa. Neji hung his hoodie and said " the mission went well but I was forced to take them all out, I left a witness live just like the rebels asked me to" Lisa put her sword which she was sharpening down and said " Very well son, the time is here almost. I have taught you everything I could possibly teach you and now that you reached Saikyō byakugan you are the strongest Hyuga to have ever lived, but don't forget what your true mission is Neji ever." Neji looked at his mother then give her his famous "HN" and walked away to take a nice hot bath. Lisa never wanted this life for her son traveling from village to village hiding there identity but it had to be done in order to completely fix the Hyuga family.

Neji steeped out of the bathroom and walked towards his small room that he shared with his mother and got some pants and a shirt. As Neji slid his pants on he look up at the mirror and noticed his upper body had gained quite a few scars over the years of training with his mother, she truly pushed him to his limits and made him achieve the most power any Hyuga had ever had. He put his shirt on and looked for his forehead protector, which he had not put on in years but he still carried it with him wherever he would go. Him looking at the symbol of his old village brought memory's back.

Flashback….

**Neji was meditating in the training grounds when someone jumped on him; he was so into his meditating that he did not see this person jump on him. Neji noticed that Ino was on top of him smiling, that smile thought Neji " well Ino I am glad to see that you are back from that mission butt did you miss me this much? " Neji smiled while Ino was on top of him then Ino spoke " Of course I missed you Neji two weeks without seeing my favorite Hyuga was torture plus I know you missed me to no need to deny it Neji " Ino started to play with Neji's long hair with her fingers when he said" well Ino you are mistaken I did not even noticed you were gone " he said this with a smile on his face making it obvious that he was joking around, Ino then said " very funny Neji but I know you missed me your face gives it away " Neji chuckled then said " for ambushing me we are going to train right now " Ino got off Neji and puffed " dam typical Neji the second I get back he wants to me train after a long mission" Neji got off the floor and looked at Ino but was frozen staring at her beautiful blue eyes, Ino was also staring into Neji's gorgeous eyes. Ino then took this moment as a advantage and tried to run away from training. Neji sighed then went after Ino…..**

Flashback over…

Neji really thought about Ino and realized something " I love her" Lisa who was standing by the door said " Neji we have to go now to the meeting " Neji sighed then said " lets go to the meeting"

Neji and Lisa both walked towards the building where the meeting was going to take place.

_**Well there you go guys! Haha I gave you guys some inoxneji =p. well please review and continue reading this story because it will only get better. Oh by the way the names of the villages I got off the web I did not create them.**_


	9. the meeting of the Hyugas

Well this chapter is going to be all about Neji so us super neji fans will love this chapter =D. well please enjoy and keep reading

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Both Neji and Lisa walked side by side towards their destinations, which was a small tower where the meeting that had been postponed for years was taking place. Neji and Lisa reached their destination and were greeted by the 6 guards who were standing near the entrance, Lisa nodded her head to the guards and they let her and Neji enter. Neji entered behind his mother and noticed it was one big room with a big disk in the middle. There were 12 seats available each with a number in front of a chair; Neji had already known he sat as number 3 in the Hyuga reveru 12, (reveru in Japanese means rebels) so he took his seat as #3 while his mother took the seat in front of the number #2. Neji and Lisa waited for a few minutes till the room was filled with the 10 other reveru Hyuga's. The man who sat as #1 spoke first " well how long has it been since we all were together? 15 long years and now we have two brand new member's Lisa Hyuga who we sought out for years and her very talented son Hyuga Neji, so on behalves of the reveru I would like you welcome you both to your very first meeting" Lisa was the one to reply by saying " thank you very much Shi and the rest of you" Shi Hyuga nodded then said " well now that introductions are done we can start the meeting, the Hyuga's in konaha have been put on hold for too long. We let them live in peace because we did not have the right resources to simply attack them but now we ready to take them on but there is one big problem there hokage is feared to be the strongest shinobi in the 5 great lands, he will surly get in the way of our plan if we attack so we must use our most powerful defensive technique so # 6, # 4, #10 and myself will seal naruto stuck into our cube (kind of what they did to the 3rd hokage when he fought against orichimaro) and I will take him on inside so he wont try to escape." Neji smirked he knew that Shi was regarded as one of the most powerful ninja in the world but to take naruto on his own? Neji doubted Shi could handle naruto on his own because of his old age but Lisa did say Shi might not be a strong as he was a 100 years ago but his experience could defeat any opponent. Lisa then spoke up " Shi do not underestimate konaha, they have many many powerful shinobi including sasuke, the copy nin Kakashi, and they say konaha will always have that will of fire that can not be put out" Neji looked down and thought to himself " the will of fire of konaha, does it still burn within me?" Shi fixed his glasses then said, " a few of you know this but the village of the rock has confirmed they will assist us, plus the many other villages. I do not intend to destroy konaha just simply end the Hyuga of konaha and if konaha does not want to allow that to happen then so be it, we will bring war to konaha" Neji looked over to his mother and then she nodded, that was the cue Neji spoke up for the first time " as the 3rd seat of reveru I want to ask you all to allow me and my mother to handle hiashi, he is my uncle after all" Shi nodded then said " so be it handle the fool but once you get rid of him make sure to kill his two daughters, is that understood Neji?" Neji with no emotions shown on his face nodded his head and thanked Shi. After a few hours the meeting was over….

Two weeks later…

Neji walked into the hidden village behind the stones with his hood on and hiding is true power level. Neji walked threw the streets and noticed a small girl running while bouncing a ball, she while not paying attention ran into Neji's legs, which caused her to fall down. Neji looked down from under his hood and saw that the girl had begun to cry so Neji did not want to bring more attention than he already did so he helped the girl up and asked " are you alright?" the young girl looked up into his eyes and stopped crying she was speechless she had never seen such amazing looking eyes. Neji noticed she did not answer so he asked once again " are you alright girl?" this time Neji poked her and that made her answer " yes mister I am very sorry, I should have been paying attention more. Please don't punish me" she said while hiding her face. Neji could not understand why she said that; did she think he would harm her? Was his aura that scary, no he was hiding his chakra so why was she so scared? Neji then lifted her face by putting his finger under her chin and made her look up " I have no intention of harming you girl, so no need to fear me is that understood? Why are you alone?" asked Neji. She lowered her eyes and frowned harder she then said, " You're a ninja I am supposed to fear you and I am always alone" Neji was shocked a girl this young in a village like this was all on her own and surviving. Neji then asked, " Where are your parents?" Neji was staring at her to see if she showed any hints that she was lying, she answered him saying " they left me a long time ago" Neji then did something she did not expect he handed her some money and said " go get yourself something to eat and I want you to stay inside for the next few hours, I will come back to get you" For some reason those eyes made her want to follow this strange man so she did as she was told and went to the nearest restaurant. Neji then went towards the bar where he knew the leader of this village would be. Neji walked towards the bar and opened the door to the bar, and headed towards the bar to order something. Neji noticed there were 9 shinobi here and the leader so he knew he could do this cleanly without causing soo much trouble. The bartender who was an old man said " what can I get you sunny?" Neji without looking at him said, " may I have milk" The bartender laughed and shouted to everyone " fellas you wont believe this, this fool is asking for milk in a bar hahahahaha" Everyone started to laugh at Neji but Neji was no affected he asked once again " may I have milk?" then a huge man put his hands on Neji's shoulders and said " you want milk little boy? Well how about I give you a beating for asking for something so foolish" Neji did not want to do this but it was forced on him in a split second the man was being shocked by electricity, Neji had used one of his lightning techniques he had picked up. Everyone in the bar stopped laughing and talking then the leader of the village stood up from where he was sitting and said " so do you think you can kill someone from another village and get away with it milk boy?" Before he could say anything else Neji took his hood off and activated his byakugan and started to attack the nearest shinobi. One by one they all fell and the leader looked right at Neji and said " well it seems all the milk you drink sure makes you a strong boy but know this I am the leader of the village of the stones! You will die here and now!" he did a hand seal and the floor turned into stones and thousands of stones were directly thrown at Neji. Neji chuckled he had never seen this technique but it did not matter with amazing speed Neji dodged all the stones and ran straight towards the leader and when he was close enough hit him with his 64 heavenly palm, in a few seconds the leader was on the floor blood poring out of his mouth and nose. Neji stood over him and said " you were a problem for the reveru, that is the reason you are going to die here today also the way you can have a young girl rooming around the village on her own with no parents is despicable" Neji pierced his heart with kunai, he then noticed a pretty powerful group of ninja were very close the village. Neji knew this charka then he froze, that chakra belonged to Yamato, Kiba and the love of his life Ino….

Kiba had smelled blood and a lot of it in this village, could that murdered have tried to destroy this village too. Yamato knew that charka it was barley there but it was defiantly Neji. Ino knew from what kiba could smell that there was a battle going on so as fast as she could they ran towards this village. Kiba who was in the front along with his dog ran straight threw the roof of what seemed to be a bar. Ino and Yamato landed afterwards and ino's heart stopped here in front of her stood Hyuga Neji with dead bodies all over the room…

so i know this chapter was pretty short but the next one will be very good because Neji and ino are face to face for the first time in over 2 years? Well guys please review and keep reading this story!


	10. Neji face to face with ino

Well after months I am finally back and found my passion for writing again, also this school year is killing me slowly but heres an update that's long over due so sorry for the wait! Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.  
>_<p>

Neji's mind and body froze because in front of him stood Ino looking as beautiful as ever if not more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He could not believe it how did they find him? Before Neji even had a chance Yamato trapped Neji with his wooden jutsu. Neji was mad at himself had let his guard down because of Ino. Neji collected himself and calmed his heart down then spoke " Its been awhile Yamato, Kiba and Ino" Akamaru growled at Neji but Kiba calmed him down then said " not long enough you traitor " Yamato added more tree branches to hold Neji down then said " Neji as a missin nin from konaha you are hear by under arrest if you try to resist we will be forced to stop you with force" Neji smirked which irritated Kiba then said " is that so? How about you ino not going to say anything?"

Ino who was currently fighting back the tears so all those years where she had hope he was innocent were all for nothing. Ino started right at Neji then said something that she wish she could have never said " I hate you" the second the words came out of her mouth she wanted to take it back but the anger she felt right now had her trembling.

Neji's smirked faded and turned into a blank emotionless face then with one swift move he broke out of Yamato's hold and ran straight towards where Ino was. Before Ino knew it she was face to face with the one and only Hyuga Neji the man she had loved for years but now hated.

Yamato was stunned not only did Neji brake out of his jutsu but also managed to be infront of Ino in less than a blink of an eye, Yamato had to act face before Ino was hurt so he started to preform his most powerful technique but stopped half way because what he saw. Neji was hugging Ino. Kiba looked completely confused. Ino was finally face to face with Neji and boy was she ready to take her anger out but Neji took a step towards her and lifted his arms Ino took her kunai out but then froze. Neji's arms were around Ino in a tight hug, all hate Ino felt was gone in seconds. Neji looked down to Ino and said " Don't say such hurtful lies Ino, you don't hate me right?" Ino's blue eyes looked clear like an ocean to Neji but then he noticed a pain coming from his side. He looked to his side then saw Ino's kunai had stabbed him. Neji looked down at Ino then said " goodbye beautiful" Before she had time to register what he said she was knocked out.

Yamato screamed " INO!" shit Kiba get Ino out of here now!" Kiba started to protest but with one look from Yamato he knew he could not disobey him. Yamato appeared in front Neji and saw something in his eyes that scared Yamato a ninja who was fearless was scared because in Neji's eyes all he saw was a strange green z and Neji chakra had sky rocketed and the ground started to shake from all this energy. Yamato had never felt such negative energy other than the 9 tails but this made the 9 tails look pure. Yamato looked over and saw Kiba picking up Ino and heading out of the small bar which was being taken apart by Neji's chakra. Yamato had no choice but to use the same technique he used on Naruto when he lost control all those years ago to the nine tails fox. Yamato put his all into the suppressing jutsu but just when Yamato thought he had captured Neji, Neji used his gentle fist to destroy Yamato's jutsu into rumble. Yamato was stunned how could someone be this powerful then he was hit with a huge chakra ball that sent Yamato flying. Neji knew he had caused too much trouble but Yamato is no man to take it easy on so he had to do this. Neji then noticed Kiba going straight towards him but he spared the dog boy and in a blink of a eye Neji had knocked him out cold with one blow making Kiba look like a chump.

Neji dusted himself off then started to head out the village but then noticed Ino was standing in front of him. Neji sighed then said " do you intend to try to stop me Ino?"

Ino took her attack stance and said " I will do this for the village for everyone you have turned your back on including me!" Ino's chakra took a spike up Neji was very curious about this new found power of hers so he decided to test Ino. Neji took his battle stance and said " so be it I tried to spare you beautiful but you seem very intent on hurting me more" Ino ran with all her speed at Neji and both ninjas where clashing against each other just like they did when they trained but now it was a real battle. Neji was holding back big time Ino knew that so she used her newest most powerful jutsu. This new jutsu kind of was like Neji's air palm technique but with Ino's own version. Ino preformed the proper hand seals then hit Neji with everything she had in her. Ino could not see a thing there was dust all around she was trying to see if she had won but it was very hard to see then she saw a figure standing. It was Yamato he had used his jutsu to hold Neji down. Then the smoke cleared up and she saw Neji was not even slightly affected. Ino could not believe it that was a direct hit yet he is not even affected.

Neji was surprised by Yamato coming out of nowhere but Ino's attack was not strong enough to get threw his chakra. Neji once again broke free out of Yamato hold but this time he knew he had to get back home he had caused far to much trouble. Neji winked at Ino then disappeared….

Ino fell down on her knees Neji was truly the enemy. Yamato hardly standing fell to the ground that attack that Neji had used had done major damage to him. Ino could no longer fight the tears she let them all come out. After a few minutes Ino stopped crying and stood up and healed Yamato. Yamato felt terrible for the young girl but there was nothing he could do Neji had clearly shown them he had intentions to return to the village with them. Ino after healing Yamato said " lets go get kiba and return to the village yamato.." Yamato had never herd the girl speck in such a defeated tone….

A few hours later….

"So the mission was a failure?" said naruto. Yamato nodded his head then said " Neji has reached a level that I fear nobody but you or sasuke could handle hokage sama" Naruto rubbed his eyes and said " Ino,kiba and yamato the mission was partially a failure because we did find out who destroyed those other villages plus this one but we now know its Neji. As for him being stronger that might be true but I have not given up on our boy Neji just yet" Ino was stunned even after that Naruto still had hope that Neji was deep down a good guy. Ino spoke up " Naruto how could you say that? He almost killed yamato me and kiba!" Naruto smiled then said "Ino take a good look at the damage you took compared to the damage Yamato took, Neji hardly harmed you because he cares about you" Ino knew Neji had held back big time on her but still he had attacked her a few times right? Naruto stood up and said " I want you guys to consider this mission a success because we now know something about Neji so please you three go home and rest because Monday we will have a meeting on what to do about Neji.

Elsewhere Neji was sitting down on a tree branch healing his wounds with some medicine his mother had given to him just incase. Neji laid down on the tree branch and thought about how beautiful Ino looked today, " no matter what I do or how much time we spent apart I will always love you Ino no matter what one day when everything is fixed I hope to spend the rest of my life with you" Neji let a tear escape his eyes after all this time away from his friends his family he could no longer ignore the empty feeling he had inside him. Neji let the tear fall then stood up and headed out to his new village. Inside Neji was being torn apart he wanted to help his mother fix the Hyuga family but at the same time he had lost almost everybody he cared about, finally the pain set in for Neji everyone in Konaha views him as an enemy and a traitor now…

OKAY I KNOW IT WAS SUPER SHORT but Its my first update in forever :( I am sorry but I promise the next one will be better because it wont have fight scenes ( I really am bad at fight scenes) so please review and keep reading because I will update this by the end of the week again!


	11. All hell brakes loose

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE i really hope you enjoy this chapter and remember guys please review!**

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Ino feeling numb walked out of the hokage office and slowly walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom there sitting on the stairs were Tenten and Sakura, before Ino could even say anything Sakura hugged her best friend Ino while tenten stood up and dusted herself off. Sakura let go of Ino but then asked " do you want to talk about it?" Ino looked at Tenten then at Sakura and said " not yet I just need to go rest I promise to meet you guys later on I just cant right now". Sakura nodded and offered to walk her home but Ino turned her offer down. Ino said her goodbyes to Both Tenten and Sakura then headed over to her house….

Ino opened the door to her small apartment, She walked towards a picture which was hanging on the wall, it was the picture of herself and Neji after the war. Ino could not believe what had transpired in the today not only had Neji attacked her and Kiba but he hurt Yamato pretty badly. Ino picked up the picture and sat down on her couch, she stared down at the picture looking directly at her best friend her crush her love and she hugged the picture and cried herself to sleep…

A few hours later Ino woke up and noticed the picture of her and Neji was on the floor, she picked it up and looked at it then smashed it into a million pieces. Ino vowed to move on but her heart could not do it even if she kept telling herself " he betrayed everyone" Then Ino noticed someone was knocking on her door so she went to open it. When Ino opened the door she saw that it was Sakura and a few other of the girls Tenten, Hinata, and the boys. Naruto, Sasuke,Sai and lee. Sakura was the one to speak " Ino we are all going out and I know your going to say no but please come with us we know you really could use a good night out plus Sai said this will be his first date" Ino put a fake smile on and said " As much as I don't want to go I have no choice do i?" They all said, "no you don't" So Ino told them to wait while she changed into some better clothes. 20 long minutes later Ino came out in a stunning black dress with some nice shoes and her hair down but it looked great. Some of the boys were staring for a little to long for the girls liking but they all got a nice slap from the girls then they headed out to a nice restaurant where they all drank and ate in peace and Ino actually enjoyed herself. But elsewhere….

Neji was mediating trying to clear his head but no matter what he did he could not get the image of Ino looking at him with hate out of his head. It really hurt him deeply when he left the village but he wad forced to put it behind him, now Neji really was confused on what to do. The leader of the Hyuga rebels Shi opened the doors of the room where Neji was mediating in the temple. Shi prayed to the gods then looked at Neji then said " I hear you had a little run in with your old friends Neji" Neji looked worried and scared which was not a sight you see everyday. Neji said " yes Shi-sama I ran into them but may I know where your going with this?" Shi scowled then said " are you having doubts boy? Your showing fear and you look worried. Is the greatest Hyuga falling apart because of a bunch of worthless scum!and a whore!" Neji snapped and stood up and got right into the elders face " You WILL NEVER speak about them that way ever! And how dare you call Ino a whore she is far from a whore you don't know them or her so never talk about them or help me sage I will show you the true power of a Hyuga!" Shi backed up then noticed Neji's chakra was flaring dangerously. Lisa who was near felt the sudden spike in Neji's chakra so she went running and saw Neji all in Shi's face but that's not what scared her, what scared her was How Neji was surrounded by the rest of the Hyuga rebels. Lisa screamed " STOP NEJI" Neji while still staring into the eyes of Shi said " mom I wont stand anyone disrespecting my friends and especially Ino!" Shi laughed in a evil way and said " Your friends? Hahaha you seem to forget you betrayed them and attacked them today some friend you are young Hyuga, don't forget your place boy if not for me your mother would be dead just like you loser of a father" Neji lost all self control and activated his kyuukyoku Byakugan and tried to attack Shi but just before Neji's fist could come in contact with Shi the rest of the Hyuga rebels got in front of Shi. Neji saw that Shi was escaping but then Lisa got in front of him and Neji saw something he wished he would have never seen Shi with one swift move blocked Lisa's attack then he stabbed her with his long sword right in her stomach. Neji's heart stopped and Neji noticed that the Hyuga rebels took this as a opening to leave with Shi and escape from Neji. Neji ran towards his mother on the floor and with tears coming out of his eyes he tried to heal her but it was not working " MOM! PLEASE LORD NOT MY MOM HEAL DAMN IT!" Neji was trying his best to heal her but he was no Sakura to heal a wound this deep. Lisa with one eye open put her hands on Neji's cheeks and said " m-cough cough son…. Cough these last few years with you truly made me a happy women I am sorry I was not a better mother cough Neji…." Then lisa's head fell to the side and Neji screamed and cried his eyes out while he held his mothers corpse… Neji stood up almost robotically with Lisa in his arms and walked towards the forest where she would be buried but once he got to the exit of the village he looked back and shot a huge chakra blast at the village and destroyed everything…

Neji buried his mother in the forest where she loved to spend countless hours in. He said his prayers and looked down to the flowers he set for her and said " Mom….. I vow to end what caused all this pain in our lives for you and dad. I will do what we planned to do from here on mom its just me against the world now mom thank you for everything you have done for me, I wont fail anymore I will destroy the entire planet if that's what it takes to get revenge." Neji noticed it started to rain " it seems earth is also sad that your gone mom may you rest in peace" and he walked away with his hood on but with a new mission to destroy everyone who had caused him to lose his parents including the Kumogakure village and Shi…..

**When i say that hurt me i mean it, Neji just lost his mother someone who he just got back. well next chapter Neji is going to pay a visit to konaha... =D continue reading pleas! review if you want! (do it)**


	12. The letter

**Hi guys! i am sorry i have not updated in so long but its a new year which means? NEW CHAPTER! YAY okay enjoy hehe.**

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Naruto sat in his office fidgeting because he badly needed to go out and at least jump around or something, then an anbu leader barged into his office and screamed "Hokage-sama we received a strange note indicating that we will be attacked soon by other villages" Naruto completely pulled a 180 and became very serious " Do we know who these villages are? And is that all it says on the note?" The anbu member said " We currently don't know which village it is but it cant be any of the major villages since we signed that peace treaty, no Hokage-same there is more to the note.." he paused then said " These are the exact words on the note, A few villages are going to combine there forces in order to invade the village of konaha. I cant revel the names of these villages because at this very moment I am working on finding a way to avoid this invasion naruto please prepare your village and ninja for an up coming invasion if I do fail also try to alert the village of snow for they have a traitor in there royal family who will soon try to take over. Naruto this mission I am on is for my family members who I have lost please inform Hiashi that his live is in grave danger and his two daughters, sincerely Hyuga Neji" Naruto's eyes went wide once he herd who the letter was from, " Neji…. I want you to increase our men out near the boarder and in the front of the village from here on out we are on lockdown nobody gets out or in from the village, as for the invasion we should be fine if it comes to that because not only do we have the best ninja and hokage but we have the Will of fire on our side.….."

Elsewhere Neji was currently meditating on top of a hill, Neji had been meditating for the past 2 hour trying to clear his thoughts but it was impossible this anger he felt was eating him alive and he wanted revenge more than anything but then a random thought came to him "Ino" he wondered if the girl was doing well? Well from that time she fought him he saw her looking great but her eyes seemed lifeless which scared Neji, had he caused this? No he had to put this behind him. He could no longer waste time thinking about Ino his one goal in life was revenge but why was it so hard to get Ino out of his head. " Because you love her Neji," said a voice in his head. Neji stopped meditating and asked himself " do I still love Ino?" Neji knew the answer to that question all to well since Ino's face had been haunting his dreams and nightmares more than seeing his mother be killed in front of him. Neji stood up and did a few stretches then in a blink of an eye was gone…

Ino woke up with a terrible hangover from the night before, " I am never drinking again" then she noticed there was a body next to hers. Ino panicked and stood right up looked over who she saw made her feel sick. It was Sai, Ino tried thinking about what happened last night but she could not remember a thing. She did remember actually having a goodtime with her friends and even Sai but this was not happening. Had Ino slept with Sai? Before she had time to think about that answer Sai woke up and said " Good morning Ino" Ino's face fell this was not a dream or a nightmare this was real she had lost her virginity to Sai. Sai stretched some then looked over at Ino and smiled then said " Ino you were supposed to say good morning back" something inside of Ino's heart broke she had always wanted to lose her virginity to a man she loved, a man with long hair, a man with gorgeous eyes and his name was Neji not SAI. She looked right at Sai and asked, " did we you know… do it?" Sai smiled and said " I am not really sure Ino but you're naked and so am I so…. I guess we did", Ino started crying right there. No this can't be happening to her, how did this happen? Was she that drunk but Ino could not deny the evidence. Sai tried to comfort her but Ino backed away and stood up, she said " Sai last night was a terrible mistake on our part we did something that only people who love each other should do" Sai stood up and grabbed Ino's face and said " Ino you need a man in your life and maybe last night was not a mistake what if it was meant to be?" Ino I have had feeling for you for a long time.." then before Ino could react Sai's lips were on hers, but after 3 seconds of feeling nothing she pushed him off and told him to leave. Sai did as he was told after he put his clothes on….

A few days later..

Ino was out buying breakfast, it was a regular morning in the village she had found what she wanted. She ate paid the young man in the restaurant. Once she got outside she noticed Kakashi coming her way with Anko at his side, she thought " what a nice couple, those two could be" Kakashi said " oh Ino just the person I was looking for, it seems naruto needs you in his office immediately" Ino looked pissed and said" what for?" Kakashi simply said one word which made Ino's anger disappear " Neji" Ino as fast as she could walked towards the hokage's office meanwhile in her head she kept thinking " what if he was killed? What if he's back? What if he's out for revenge?" Ino did not even bother knocking on Naruto's door when she got there but when she opened the door she saw the entire Konaha 11. Ino closed the door then naruto said " I guess its time now, well the reason I called all of you here is because we all are in danger" Ino was the one to ask " what do you mean we are in danger?" Naruto sighed then gave Ino the letter. Ino looked down and read the letter which said

_" Dear Naruto, it is I Hyuga Neji informing you that your village is in grave danger I just recently found out that a few small villages plus a corrupted ice village are planning to destroy your village. I know you may not believe me but its true. The only reason I am informing you is because if I fail I want you to prepare the village for the worst. I know if it comes to it you will finish the job I started but I need you to do something for me naruto. I want you to meet me at konaha memorial statue in 3 days at 2:00pm If I don't show up then that means I failed and you need to get ready for an invasion, I am truly sorry for leading you to think I betrayed the village but naruto I hope you know I will always be loyal to you and the village but destroying them is more important than anything. They murdered my mother in front of my own eyes naruto.. I could not do anything but watch in horror as it happened so I have nothing left to lose they have destroyed my life so I will destroy them. Please tell the village if I don't show up in 3 days that I was killed by one of your anbu squads, that includes Ino and my family. Naruto my friend I hope we do meet in 3 days"_

Ino looked up at naruto then at everyone else's faces, other than naruto everybody had the same facial expression shocked…..

Neji stood in front of the village of the snow where he knew the Hyuga rebels and the others were hiding. He said " This is it this is for you mom and dad" and Neji activated his byakugan…

**please review but don't be too harsh. The next chapter is going to be epic!**


	13. The kiss

As promised this chapter is going to be epic!

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Blood dripped down Neji's lips his entire body felt numb there was not much time left and he was fighting a losing battle but he refused to give up, Shi and his 100+ army proved to be too much for just one man. Neji had no choice he activated his tsuyoi byakugan but something that had never happened before occurred white chakra was seen all around Neji, usually when he used his tsuyoi byakugan it was green chakra but this white charka did not feel evil nor did it put his body in tremendous pain. Shi stood a few feet away stunned

" Is this the power of the prophecy spoke of? This is insane wait why am I loosing chakra!"

Neji felt unbeatable and reenergized somehow this new level actually took others charka and give it to him. Neji knew this was it, all the times his mother had told him about his inner power. The power he was destined to have since birth. Neji's eyes now were completely black with only his pupil white. Neji charged towards Shi and the rest with everything he had knowing no matter what he would win this fight…..

3 days after Naruto got the letter….

Naruto was walking towards the Konaha memorial stone with the rest of the konaha 12 including Kakashi and Anko. Naruto's eyes went wide in front of the memorial stone stood Hyuga Neji…..

Ino wanted Neji to be there more than anything that's she's ever wanted, she could not even picture her life if Neji was dead, Ino was worried what if Neji was not there? Then that meant he lost and he is dead. The memorial stone was just a little bit farther up, Ino walked next to Tenten. Ino then noticed A man with his very long hair had his back turned to the group he was reading the names on the stone and slowly he turned around and Ino's heart stopped. Hyuga Neji with a terrible gash on his cheek and his shirt was almost completely ripped smiled then fell but before he could hit the floor Ino went running towards him and caught him. Ino held Neji in her arms while the entire group surrounded him with smiles and some even had tears after all the years Neji was finally back.

Neji felt some sort of drop fall on his face so he opened his eyes and noticed Ino's beautiful face was just a few feet from his and she was crying. " Ino… please don't cry" Neji tried to get up but failed " stay down Neji let Ino heal you then we talk" said naruto. Neji let Ino heal him but then once she was done he used his thumb to wipe her tears away then did something that made everyone look away Neji had kissed Ino slowly but with passion. Ino at first did not react but after a few seconds she put all her emotions into that kiss because she knew this man would always own her heart. While everyone was happy about the scene one person looked like he was going to explode that person was sai. Sai spoke up by saying " Traitor-san it's so good to see you again"

Neji broke the kiss and looked right into Ino's eyes then took her hands and said " Ino I can only hope one day you forgive me for the things I have done but you have to know I always will and always have loved you Ino. From the moment you stood up to me in the forest I knew you were somehow special but I was a blinded kid with special eyes, when we got to know each other deeply Ino I fell in love. I may have been gone for awhile but every single one of those days were torture because you were not by my side, Ino if you need to hear why I love you well I can go all day and night ino but the truth is I do love you and I am so sorry about the things I have done to you and everyone else" Neji turned towards the group then said " I never meant to harm or betray the village I just had to do what was right for my family, Naruto you don't have to worry about villages attacking anymore. I know I wont ever be forgiven by the village but please let me spend a day with my friends and Ino then I will be gone Naruto"

Naruto Looked at the pleading Neji then said " Neji ah….."

Cliffhanger! Muhahaha well guys please do review and continue reading! This story is far from over.

OKAY I AM SORRY, it was so short like really really short but I promise to make the next chapter longer, I just need to find some motivation. Review but don't be too harsh.


	14. Forgiving

Damn I wish Neji would actually have a moment in naruto I mean the dude has had no screen time in years and many people love him! ( fanboy talk) haha Anyway here's a new chapter

Disclaimer: I will never own naruto.

Naruto looked like he was deep in thought, which was a rare sight.

" Neji its been two years since you left the village, two long years"

Neji looked down a bit but then stood up with the help of Ino

" Naruto I do know how long its been since I left because everyday it got worst, the pain of not being with my family and friends" said Neji

" I see, well I want you to know the affects you had on the people you left behind Neji. Lets start with lee; he was one of your closest friends and your rival since you were kids. Lee has not been the same since you left he no longer is competitive about everything and you wana know why? Its because you left Neji"

Neji turned to Lee and said, " is this true lee?"

Naruto interrupted before Lee could answer " I am not done yet Neji, now do you know what affect you leaving left on the anbu? For weeks we could not find a captain who could handle the hawk squad but even after we named Shino as the new captain things did not get any better. You see the entire squad demoted themselves from anbu because they would not take orders from anyone but you Neji. Because you left Neji my best Anbu team retired."

Neji wanted to look strong but hearing these things made it really hard.

" And that's not all Neji, you see when you left you took a part of me. I trusted you like a brother, you and me had similar childhoods since we were both pretty much alone but we became friends. I knew that if anything happened to me I could trust you to protect the village but you broke that trust didn't you Neji? All for what? WE could have helped you defeat those demons in your life" Naruto paused then continued

" Do you know how many laws you broke while you were away? I heard you cleaned out two entire small villages and you probably killed many more while you were away Neji I am truly sorry but I don't think its possible to let you back in the village so easily"

Neji looked crushed he knew his chances of being forgiven were slim but it hurt a lot hearing it from naruto so Neji looked towards Naruto and nodded then he started to walk away.

Before he could take another step Naruto was in front of him

" I am not finished just yet Neji, You see I figured if I let you in the village on a few conditions things could actually work out. Hinata could finally let me sleep in the bed again and everyone else could move on from this plus the conditions for you being allowed in the village again will be 100 hours of community hours at the academy and a anbu squad will follow you till you prove that you can be trusted but welcome back Neji"

Neji closed his eyes and silently thanked the gods for this chance.

" Thank you Naruto but you need to understand the reason why I left, it was not to become stronger or get revenge it was to fulfill my mothers dream. Hokage-sama Thank you" Neji bowed down to Naruto.

Naruto always felt really awkward when people bowed down to him but he took advantage of the situation and said " Who would have thought the great Neji Hyuga would be bowing down to my feet even after he called me a loser haha"

Neji stood up and smirked " You have come along way from being a loser Naruto" Neji then started walking towards the group. " I might have done things I am not proud of but I hope one day we can all be friends once again till then I will work to earn your respect and trust again"

Two people stepped forward they were Tenten and Lee. Lee got all In Neji's face with a serious stare then he hugged Neji in man crushing hug. Neji felt extremely awkward because not only was lee hugging him but also he was crying and screaming " Neji! Your youth is back!" Lee let go after a few much to Neji's delight. Then lee stepped back and Tenten stepped forward and just started at Neji with a blank expression on her face

" Tenten…. I am so so sorry but" Tenten slapped Neji right on the face. Everyone was shocked while Ino went to stop Tenten from trying to fight Neji. Neji simply said " I deserved that" Tenten then threw herself at Neji and Neji hugged her back. Neji smiled down at his best friend and said, " I missed you sis" Tenten's tears were falling all over Neji's chest " I missed you too bro but if you ever leave again I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Please don't ever leave me again Neji." Neji with a big smile on his face said " I promise you I wont ever leave again" Tenten smiled even harder and hugged him tighter then out of nowhere Lee had joined in the hug. Neji then said something that made the moment much more special " I love you guys and Gai- sensei would be so proud of us right now" Lee and Tenten smiled and knew from above gai was smiling down on his students. " The reunion of team youth!" screamed lee who was happier than he had been in years.

Neji broke out of the hug then noticed Ino just standing there with her hair moving because of the wind. She looked amazing and Neji could not take it so he slowly walked towards her and once he was in front of her he leaned in and captured her lips in another amazing sweet kiss. Neji broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and he saw nothing but happiness and love. " This is where i want to be for the rest of my life Ino, with you"

Ino just stared at those eyes that captured her heart many years ago " i am glad you want to be here but its not like you have a choice now that your my boyfriend Neji" Ino lightly tapped kissed Neji and all Neji did was say "Hn women don't think your the boss of me so easily" Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as the new couple argued but one thing was for sure those two were deeply in love.

**Remember to review guys! i don't plan to end the story here just yet because we have many things left to answer like what will happen with sai? how will Neji's uncle react? how will Neji adjust to life with Ino? Plus i need to show off Neji strength a little more=D keep reading! no flames!**


End file.
